


Time and Time Again

by AdorableThatsATree



Series: Time [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Characters are listed from most important to least important, Death, Hunk is eternally making breakfast, Hurt No Comfort, I shouldn't be, Langst, M/M, Spoilers, Time Loop, can't tell you which one, ending was inspired by a fanfic i read once, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, except pidge, fluff? i don't know her, i'm sorry if i'm missing any tags, if i am please tell me, keith dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: Three mistakes were made.One: Keith and Lance were a pair for this mission.Two: Lance listened to the voice telling him he could save Keith.Three: Lance didn't tell anyone about what happened.What occurred afterwards was Lance being sent back a day to try and save Keith. Whenever he fails, he wakes up in the morning of the mission. Lance's new goal is to save Keith from dyingNote: This can be read alone. Part two going to be written in December.





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender
> 
> Note: This was kind of inspired by an episode of Supernatural, I forgot which episode, but whatever. I don't watch Supernatural anymore. Stopped mid season 6. I was aiming for it to be longer, but whatever.
> 
> The first little bit was edited by my cousin, while the rest wasn't really edited (I don't really like editing), I may get it edited again and re upload that one.

Lance woke up in a great mood that morning. He had an amazing dream; being home with his family, they threw him a giant surprise birthday party. Nothing could ruin his mood, he decided, this was how his homecoming will be. He let off a grin as he took off his Thursday Night’s face mask.

Strolling into the dining room with a pep in his step, Lance sat across from Keith. He looked upset about something, and when Lance greeted him, he looked shocked. “What’s wrong?” Lance asked causing Keith to look at him.

“Nothing’s wrong. What makes you say that?” Keith almost looked crazy.

“Geez. I just asked a simple question about your wellbeing. No need to get defensive.” Lance shook his head with a frown. He knows Keith hates him, but does he have to be that harsh?

“I’m sorry. I had a very vivid nightmare where everyone died.” Keith said causing Lance to frown. He forgot that just because he’s having a great time doesn’t mean others are. 

“That sounds terrible. Are you okay, like mentally? Whenever I have a dream like that I always cuddle Hunk or Pidge, it helps to hug someone. Do you need a hug?” Lance asked, while telling him what he does to calm down.

“It’s alright. I don’t like hugs.” Lance rolled his eyes at Keith’s statement. How can anyone dislike his hugs, he gives the best hugs ever. His grandma said so; she’s never wrong. 

“Whatever you say,” followed by a sigh as Hunk came into the room with breakfast.

“Breakfast is served!” 

 

It was hours later when Allura called everyone to a meeting. “This is going to be one of the more dangerous missions.” She warned everyone as a planet appeared on the holo-screen behind her. “This planet has a monster that has been breaking down the population like a deadly disease -- slowly and steadily... No one knows how, but they asked us to get rid of it. We know nothing of the creature, but that doesn’t mean we will not try our hardest to get rid of it.”

Keith was the first to speak up. “Do you know where it is hiding?” Allura gave a sad smile.

“That is the only thing we know of the creature.” The planet zoomed onto an old looking temple just outside what looked to be a massive city. “This is the Elder Temple.” Allura explained. “Everyone comes here to pray before any significant event -- or afterwards, should the event be unplanned. Their ancestors are said to give luck. However after any pair enters, as is tradition, no more than one leaves alive.” Allura closed her eyes.

“So it’s half the people who die?” Lance asked, considering the thoughts coming across his mind of what will happen to them.

“No, it has a 79 percent kill rate. More often than not, both parties will die. The one who does not usually falls into madness.” Allura explained.

“Well,” Coran started, “there are exceptions. Those who do not have a lover-like connection have a nearly 100 percent survival rate.” Lance did not like where this was going.

 

“So, obviously, we had to be a pair.” Lance grumbled as he and Keith entered the western part of the building.

“It was either you and Keith, or you and Pidge, and she wanted to be with Shiro for this.” Allura explained, “We already said-“

“Yes I know how this works. It’s just… ugh! Why does it have to be Keith?” Lance cut Allura off.

“Shut up.” Keith muttered as he turned to the first room on the left. “We should do all the doors on the left, then turn around and do the other doors.” Lance rolled his eyes after hearing Keith’s plan. 

“We’re turning off comm’s. It looks like it won’t work over here.” Lance said as he turned his communicator off. He didn’t want to hear the lecture on interrupting his leaders. From the corner of his eye, Lance saw Keith roll his eyes. 

“I’ll leave my comm on in case they actually do work.” Keith said as he turned to face Lance. “You should do the same.” 

Lance grumbled, powering up the communicator. Ignoring Allura as they walked down the first hallway, Lance thought he saw something in the corner of his eye. When he went to look, nothing was there.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked. Lance whipped his head to face Keith. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I thought I saw something, but… I guess my mind is just playing tricks on me..” as Lance finished speaking Keith paused and looked around. “There’s nothing in this hallway, I already looked.”

They wandered about in the enveloping silence, searching each and every room, until they got the big one at the very end. “I bet if anything’s here, it’ll be in there.” Lance’s gaze wouldn’t leave off the door. “I’ll go check it out.”

“No, I’ll go. You investigated the last room.” Keith said as he opened the door. “If there’s anything, I’ll call you.”  
Lance let off a grumble. “Whatever you just want all the glory to yourself.” 

“It’s not like that.” Keith said under his breath, as he entered the room. Lance could barely hear what he had muttered. Before Lance could ask about what he meant, there was a loud explosion coming from the end of the room. The next moment felt like an eternity.

Keith had paused for a small moment, while Lance couldn’t find the time to think. After collecting himself, he thought that Keith was getting ready to fight whatever was in there. That thought trailed away as that proved untrue. 

Everything that happened next did so in a blur. Keith fell down, gasping as he held his chest. Falling backwards into Lance, he kept breathing hard. Keith’s suit sent an update to everyone alerting them of his status.

Lance could hardly catch him. Blood started to appear from the wound as he tried to put pressure on it. Lance, despite the watery eyes, was holding in his tears, save for a few stray tears. He needed to be strong. If anyone tried to contact him, and got through, he needed to be strong.

“It's okay. You won’t die. We'll save you. We'll bring you back. You’re okay.” Lance kept muttering to Keith, who was now grabbing onto the blue wrists of Lance’s paladin armour. 

“I’m glad it was me…” Keith barely whispered out before he went unconscious. Lance checked the vitals that was sent his way, along with the rest of the paladins, via the suit. Keith was dead.

“No,” Lance sobbed. Letting all the tears fall, he screamed as he let his head fall onto Keith.

“Lance,” a faint voice called through the comms. He didn’t want to hear anyone tell him that he failed his duty as a paladin and let one of them die; he turned the comms off.

“We can save you.” Lance muttered. “I will save you. No matter what it takes, I will save you.” 

“Anything you say, young man?” a mysterious voice rang through the room. Lance jerked up as he glared around the room.

“Who are you?” He demanded as he wiped his tears, not caring about the blood getting on his face.

“That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I know how to bring him to life. Do you agree.” The voice asked, so close to Lance he could almost feel something breathing in his ear.

“What are your terms?” He turned hoping to see what was talking to him.

“I’ll tell you the terms after you agree.” The voice said, this time it was from in front of him. Lance turned to face forwards.

Lance thought for a moment.

“Alright. I agree.” 

 

The moment Lance’s agreement was in the air, all he saw was blackness. He was unconscious.

“You will be sent into a time loop. You will wake up this morning, and you have to try and save him. There are a few rules. Rule number one; no one can know. Rule number two; you will have a flower on your back that will grow more petals of you fail. Rule number three; at any point you can give up and let him die. Rule number four; don’t try to change anything other than his death. Breaking of agony rules will result in both your death and his.” The voice told Lance as he woke up in his room.

 

It was the morning were Keith dies. He knew this because he was wearing Thursday Night’s face mask. He went to wash off the mask, his mind wandering to the weird dream he had. It must have been a dream. Just to make sure that he wasn’t worrying too much over a dream, no matter how crazy it is, he took off his shirt to try and find a flower. There in the centre of his back was a flower with a single petal. 

It wasn’t a dream. Keith really did die. It will be the only petal Lance will get. He will save Keith. With his newfound reason, Lance had a pep in his step when he entered the dining room. He sat across from Keith, who looked upset. Lance, who knew Keith was alive, was still shocked to see him and didn’t greet him until he was greeted. 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked Keith, who looked up. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Keith sighed. He looked tired. Lance shrugged. If Keith didn’t want to tell him, he won’t try to poke into his business. After a moment Keith sighed again. “I had a vivid nightmare where y-everyone died.”

Lance frowned. “Do you need a hug? Are you okay, like mentally?” Lance tried to remember what he said before. 

“I don’t like hugs.” Keith said almost sounding as if he was about to cry.

“Okay.” Lance said, wanting to add something, but was interrupted when Hunk entered the room with breakfast.

“Breakfast is served!”

 

During the hours wait before Allura called everyone to the meeting where they will go to the planet to try and get rid of the monster. The obvious solution would be to enter the room before Keith, however he wanted to survive as much as he wanted to let Keith live. 

When Allura did call everyone to the meeting, she waited until Lance got there. He was the last one to make the meeting because he got lost in thought. “This is going to be one of the more dangerous missions.” She warned everyone as a planet appeared on the holo-screen behind her. “This planet has a monster that has been breaking down the population like a deadly disease -- slowly and steadily... No one knows how, but they asked us to get rid of it. We know nothing of the creature, but that doesn’t mean we will not try our hardest to get rid of it.” 

“Do you know where it is hiding?” Shiro asked causing Allura to give a sad smile.

“That is the only thing we know of the creature.” The planet zoomed onto an old looking temple just outside what looked to be a massive city. “This is the Elder Temple.” Allura started to explain. “Everyone comes here to pray before any significant event, or afterwards if the event was unplanned, and their ancestors are said to give luck. However after any pair enters, as is tradition, no more than one leaves alive.” Allura closed her eyes.

“Half the people die?” Lance asked, knowing he said something like this before.

“No, it has a 79 percent kill rate. More often than not, both parties will die. The one who does not usually falls into madness.” Allura explained to everyone, Lance already knowing this.

“Well,” Coran started, “there are exceptions. Those who do not have a lover-like connection have a nearly 100 percent survival rate.” Lance held back a sigh, knowing where this is going. He still hadn’t thought of a plan to save Keith. 

 

“We had to be a pair,” Lance grumbled. When Allura’s voice popped up to explain why they were a pair, Lance ignored her.

“I know. I was just wondering why Keith and I were a pair.” Lance said, knowing he interrupted the 

“Shut up.” Keith muttered under his breath. “Let’s go down this hallway, starting with the left doors then we can do the others on the way back.” Lance nearly sighed at Keith’s plan.

“It looks like the comm’s won’t work down here, I’m probably gonna turn them off so I can put the energy to better use.” Lance said as he muted his comm’s. This time he could hear what Allura said. 

“Keith can you tell Lance to turn his comm’s on? It’s important for him to have his comm’s on in case of an emergency.” Allura told Keith, making Lance think that was the reason Keith rolled his eyes last time. He did roll his eyes after Allura said that. 

“I’m going to leave my comm’s on in case of an emergency. Lance, you should do the same.” Keith turned to Lance as he said that. Lance unmuted his comm, as they entered the hallway. If Allura tried to talk, he couldn’t hear her. 

The search went just like last time until they got to the room where Keith died. “I’ll check this one out.” Lance said as he opened the door.

“No. I’ll go, you checked the last one out. I’ll call you if there’s anything.” Keith said as Lance stopped him from entering the door.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you checking two doors in a row.” Lance said, noticing what Keith did this time, knowing he must have done it last time too. The two promptly stared at each other as if challenging the other to see who backs down first.

“Alright, how about we enter together?” Keith asked, making Lance wonder how he out stubborned the most stubborn boy in the universe. Keith seemed to only want to be on the right side, Lance noted to ask him later about it.

The two walked through the door together, as a loud bang rang out, an unknown object flew between the two paladins. Almost instantaneously the two of them were holding their bayards in weapon form. 

“Who’s there?” By the time Keith said that something dropped on his head causing him to collapse. Lance ignored the alert from Keith’s armour.

“Keith!” Lance shouted as he ran to his side. “You’re not gonna die.” Lance said, mostly to himself. If Keith tried to say something, it came out as gibberish and pained moans. “You’re going to be okay.”

When the alert came saying Keith was dead, Lance didn’t hold back any tears. Warm tears streamed down his face as he heard a faint voice call his name through the comm’s. He turned them off. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you this time.”

 

“How do I go back to save you? I need to go back to save you.” As soon as it left his mouth, all Lance saw was darkness. He woke up in his bed, his Thursday’s Night face mask still on. He went to his bathroom to take off his mask. When he took off his shirt to shower, he saw two petals.

There will be no more, was all he thought when he took the shower, and as he skipped down to the dining room. He doesn’t feel like skipping; he should keep as close to the original as possible. He sat across from Keith, again.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, knowing he had a nightmare about everyone dying.

“I had a nightmare where you died. It was very vivid.” Keith responded as he put his head on the table. Lance didn’t notice that it changed from everyone to him.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked. “If you need one, I can give you a hug.” Lance offered. Keith shook his head.

“I don’t like hugs.” After Keith finished speaking they sat in an awkward silence. This silence was longer than Lance remembers. Hunk came in with breakfast breaking the awkwardness.

 

Everything afterwards happened to Lance’s memory. That is until they got to that door again. 

“I’ll go in first.” Lance said as he opened the door. Noticing in the corner of his eyes, Lance saw Keith look at the doorway.

“You went in last door.” Keith said, moving to the right side of the doorway.

“Yeah, well, you went twice in a row earlier! I just want to make it even.” Lance said as he stood in the doorway beside Keith. He accidentally set off the trap. A loud bang rang out as an object flew past the two boys.

“We should be careful in there.” Keith said as he entered the door. “There may be more traps like that.” Lance nodded as he entered the room. To his right a motion detector went off and dropped a massive object beside him. 

“I guess there’s more than just one trap.” Lance stated as he let out a dry laugh. Before Lance could do anything he heard a beeping as his feet were trapped to the floor. Maybe he’ll die for Keith. The next thing he knew was that Keith pushed him down, awkwardly, and he was shot in chest. The armour beeped as Keith’s 

Tears swelled in his eyes, not from the pain of his broken limbs, but from Keith dying, again. “You’re going to be okay. I promise.” After Lance spoke, Keith brought up a hand and his cooling hands landed on his cheek.

“It’s okay.-Keith coughed-You’re okay. I’m willing to die for you. I really… I really-“ Keith stopped talking as he had a massive coughing fit. 

“It’s alright. You can tell me when we get to the Castle Ship.” A few warm tears fell down Lance’s face as he spoke. “Please.” 

Lance cried when the suit alerted him of Keith’s death. “Please. I need to save you. I need to go back and save you.” 

 

Lance saw darkness before he woke up with his Thursday Night’s face mask. Lance groaned as he wanted to stay in bed. He shouldn’t but if he doesn’t go, maybe Keith will live. It was a stupid thought that crossed Lance’s mind, he’s the only one who could save Keith. 

When he took his shower, he noted three petals. Lance was on autopilot, including the excitement in his steps to breakfast. 

 

Keith died again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

No matter what Lance did, Keith would die. 

 

After about a hundred deaths, Lance started going to breakfast without any faux excitement. He walked to breakfast like normal.

 

Keith kept dying.

 

He kept dying.

 

And dying.

 

And dying.

 

And dying.

 

And dying.

 

And dying.

 

And dying.

 

And dying.

 

And dying.

 

Around the thousand death’s mark, Lance started to walk to breakfast gloomy. And gloomier.

 

No matter what Lance did, Keith died.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

He’s dying.

 

After about ten thousand deaths, Lance can hardly get out of bed. He knows Keith will die.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

Dying.

 

It was after countless deaths that something happened. 

 

Once again Keith was dying in Lance’s arms, however the mini explosion exposed his chest. It was covered in countless tiny petals. “Wait, what are these?” Lance asked, not stopping the tears from falling.

“I finally managed to save you. This is how many times I restarted the day to save you.” Keith said between long breaths. Lance in return, took off his chest protector to show Keith all his petals.

“This is how many times I’ve failed to save you.” Lance said between sobs. A snap was heard and Lance felt unconsciousness fall over him.

 

Lance was floating in darkness. When looking around, he found he wasn’t alone; Keith was floating beside him.

“I see that you two have found out about the petals.” A voice called from the darkness.

“Who are you?” Keith demanded. Lance tried to think of where the voice sounds familiar.

“I’m the one who gave you the option to try and save you’re lover.” The voice said causing the two teens to blush. They weren’t dating. “I’ll give you two another option. One of you can die, and the other can live, or the two of you can both die and be together forever.”

Lance knew instantly what he wanted, and saw in the corner of his eyes that Keith had chosen too.

“One of you need to die. There is no way stopping it.” The voice said as if it read Lance’s mind. 

“I chose to die.” Lance and Keith said simultaneously. The voice cackled. 

“As you wish.” A fire engulfed the two boys as they woke up. They crawled to each other and held on to the other. Lance noticed that the doors locked as soon as they woke up. There was no way to escape. The lions would not be able to reach them. 

Lance didn’t care. After watching Keith die countless times, Lance is willing to die. A life without Keith is pointless.

Keith was the first who fell unconscious with a smile on his face. When Lance fell unconscious, he knew there was a smile.

 

 

Hunk was worried; he, along with Shiro and Pidge, were sent an update from Keith’s armour. He was in mortal danger. Shortly afterwards Lance was in mortal danger. “We’re going to check them out.” Shiro said as he started running towards where the two paladins were.

“I’m going to go down with Pidge.” Allura said as Hunk ran after Shiro. He was worried about Lance and Keith. They were acting really weird that morning.

“Where were they last?” Hunk asked Coran, who must have been looking at a map. 

“Top floor, left-most corridor.” Coran responded as Shiro yanked open the door to the stairs. They went to the last door, as it was the only one that looked like it was closed, and they found it locked.

Hunk barely managed to slam the door open only to nearly vomit at the sight inside.

Lance and Keith looked as if they had third degree burn all over their body, and Keith looked as if he was missing part of his face and was defiantly missing part of his hand. 

Hunk did in fact vomit when he got a notice from Lance and Keith’s suit. He didn’t read what it said. However, there was no way anyone could survive that. 

They must be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree
> 
> Note: the ending was kind of inspired by a Hetalia fanfic called Tick Tick by Dreamyloner. Good fic, check it out if you're in the fandom. 
> 
> P.S. I don't really like how I wrote the last bit. Should I rewrite it?


End file.
